


Too hot to handle

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Figging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firstly sorry for crap title! spur of the moment choice<br/>Merlin covers up for Arthur again so Uther punishes him because he thinks Arthur is too soft on him. Arthur isn't happy and tells his father exactly what he thinks. Happy ending for Merlin and Arthur :)<br/>First ever Merlin fic! please leave a comment. first ever really smutty fic lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too hot to handle

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this for my best friend who is obsessed with merther  
> first time writing something really porny! feedback would be appreciated x  
> merlin belongs to the bbc and julian murphy etc. i don't own anything except the idea, written for fun as a gift to a friend not for profit

Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers, sharing a friendly smile with one of the chambermaids as he passed. The smile slid off his face however once he saw his prince.  
  
“No Arthur. Whatever it is the answer is no”  
  
“I haven’t said anything yet” Arthur pointed out.  
  
“You didn’t have to, you have that look you always get when you’re about to ask me to do you a favour. As I recall that ends badly for me. Every time.” Merlin retorted firmly.  
  
“I could remind you that I am the prince and you are my servant; the way it usually works is that you do what I tell you”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Merlin couldn’t help smirking as he bustled around the room putting away various objects that Arthur couldn’t be bothered to tidy up.  
  
“But I won’t because we are both better than that. I’m not telling you Merlin, I’m asking as a friend. One last time I promise. What’s the worst that can happen? You get a few tomatoe seeds in your hair?” he snorted.  
  
“Last time?” Arthur could see Merlin was considering and decided to help.  
  
“Tell you what, I’ll let you use my bath after”  
  
                                            xxxx  
  
So that was how Merlin found himself going to the King to make Arthur’s excuses; another  pretty noble lady, another lie, honestly, Merlin thought to himself, you would have thought  the she would have taught him a lesson.  
  


“Where is my son?” Uther asked as he lounged in his throne, the very picture of royal privilege.  
  
“Who, Arthur?” Merlin innocently asked.  
  
“Of course Arthur! I know you can be simple but now is not the time”  
  
“Yes. I mean no. I mean yes I can be simple but no…”  
  
Uthur held up a hand in an order of silence.  
  
“I’ll ask one more time, where is my son?”  
  
“Is he meant to be here your majesty?”  Merlin hoped if he carried on the village fool act Uther would get fed up of asking.  
  
“Well if he wasn’t I wouldn’t be asking” Uther spoke slowly as though that would help Merlin understand. “I believe it is your responsibility to make sure he gets where he is supposed to be”  
  
“It is sire, yes. I must have forgotten to tell him. Again.” Merlin tried his best to look sorry and humble.  
  
“Well where is he then?” Uthur yelled in a voice like thunder.  
  
Merlin winced and forced himself to think of Arthur’s bath, especially with Arthur in it.  
  
“He’s in bed I think. He’s been training really hard lately; I think he just needs some rest”  
  
“Well go and fetch him” Uthur was by now pacing in front of his throne looking irate.  
  
“I remember now, he said he was going out hunting for bit, get some fresh air. That sort of thing. Sire” he added quickly.  
  
“You do realise that this merits punishment?”  
  
Merlin sighed. “I’ll take myself to the stocks”  
  
“It doesn’t seem to have worked in the past” Uther mused. “Arthur is too soft with you; I see it is up to me to discipline you properly” The King nodded to the two guards at the door and one of them left, returning shortly after with what looked like a leafless stick and some hand shaped object that Merlin couldn’t  identify.  
Before he knew what was happening, he found himself held down across the table by the guards while Uther pulled down his trousers. Fearing the worse he thrashed and bucked against the grip the men had on him.  
  
“You’re like a skittish colt and horses must be broken before they are any use.” Uther said, breath hot against Merlin’s skin. “It’s nothing personal you know; you’ve proven more than loyal to Arthur and Camelot, but servants should know their place. One day your absent minded stupidity could prove dangerous, so let’s nip it in the bud now” Uthur patted him on the back in what he no doubt thought was a soothing gesture.  
  
Uther fiddled around behind him and Merlin felt something poke against his entrance, hard and slightly moist.  
  
“I’ve heard this is a good method for keeping wenches in line but I’m sure it will work just as well for males, more so even” as he spoke Uthur worked whatever it was further into Merlin’s back passage. “Have you been caned before Merlin?”  
  
Merlin was more concerned about the thing in his arse then the stick he had seen, so at first he had no idea what Uthur was talking about.  
  
“No I haven’t”  
  
“Then I’m afraid this will be hard for you” That was all the warning Merlin got before Uther laid ribbons of pain across his buttocks and the tops of his thighs. Each stroke brought forth a gasp from his lips that he couldn’t hold back. It wasn’t that it was unbearably painful, though it did hurt more then Merlin was used to something hurting. No it was more about the element of surprise; he couldn’t be sure where the strokes would land or how forcibly they would be applied-a mere whisper of touch or hard enough to rock his body along the table as it drove him onto tip-toe. As his buttocks naturally clenched to try and avoid the blows Merlin finally became aware of a strange and uncomfortable heat in his inner walls.  
  
“What’s happening?” he panicked “why does it feel like I’m on fire?”  
  
Uther laughed lowly “It’s finally working then. That would be the ginger that I slipped inside you, stop clenching then it won’t feel so bad”  
  Ginger. Merlin recalled Gaius chopping some up once and how he had told him that it was edible. Trying a piece Merlin had spat it out and Gaius had laughed and said to dip it in honey first. Even so the intense heat on Merlin’s tongue had made him pull a face.  
  Pulling out of memory Merlin realised Uthur had switched to spanking him with his leather clad hand, and that he had renewed his efforts now that the effects of the ginger had made themselves known.  
  
“Please stop” Merlin begged “God it hurts! I promise I’ll never forget to tell Arthur things again, I’ll try harder to be a good servant, please make it go away” tears collected in his eyes and he struggled to hold back a sob.  
  
“That’s better. It is good that it hurts, now you’ll learn the lesson you are being taught” Uther replied approvingly.  
  Despite the pain and the strange hot/cold sensation, not to mention the sheer awfulness of being humiliated this way by the King no less, Merlin suddenly felt himself flush in a way that had nothing to do with the ginger and everything to do with arousal. Letting slip a small moan he resisted the urge to rut against the table and blushed fiercely-why was this happening to him? What the hell was wrong with him?!  
  
Dots of red joined the pink that was already on Merlin’s face and Uther had a sudden urge to lick one perfect scarlet cheekbone. A glance confirmed Uther’s suspicion.  
  
“You have an erection! What kind of deviant are you? I wonder if Arthur knows what a kinky man-servant he has?”  
  
“Please no more” Merlin whispered in shame.  
  
The huge oak doors burst open with a crash and in strode Arthur like a furious God.  
  
“Father! What the hell are you doing with my man-servant?!”  
  
“Arthur” Merlin couldn’t hold back his tears any longer, hating that his prince and friend had to witness him this way.  
  
“It’s alright Merlin, I’m here now” he tossed over his shoulder, unwilling to look away from his father who had backed up several feet at the rage in his son’s eyes.  
  
“It was for the best Arthur, the boy had to be taught a lesson. I did it for you”  
  
“If you EVER lay a hand on him again I swear I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again” Arthur delivered quietly but by no means less powerful for it, before helping Merlin off of the table. He slid the finger of ginger out with a look of disgust and helped Merlin stand up, trying hard to avoid taking in the details of his appearance, which was almost an impossible task seeing as he looked like the most ravishing thing Arthur had ever seen. Seized with sudden jealousy the thought of his father seeing Merlin sweaty and red-faced before he had had the chance to made his blood boil. As he pulled Merlin’s clothing back together the hilt of his sword brushed against Merlin’s obviously interested member causing Merlin to moan Arthur’s name as his lean body delicately shuddered. Arthur decided from now on only he would ever get to see Merlin like this, he wanted it all for himself.  
  
                                                             xxxx  
  
Arthur took Merlin to his quarters, laying him down on the soft large bed while he wiped his face and neck with a cool wash cloth.  
  
“I’m so sorry Merlin. I would never have asked you to lie to my father if I had known he would do something like this”  
  
“’S not your fault. How will I ever look at him again though? Or that table” Merlin murmured miserably face turned away from Arthur.  
  
“I promise you won’t have to. You have my word. Now I have to go somewhere but I’ll be back soon”  
  
“You must think I’m a right freak, getting off on what Uther did to me” Merlin threw out to the room when he heard Arthur return.  
  
“Actually it isn’t your fault. Gaius said that ginger acts as an aphrodisiac for some people. Please don’t blame yourself for this when it’s my fault if it’s anyone’s”  
  
Merlin groaned. “You told Gaius?!”  
  
“Had no choice really. I went to get some salve for your…well you know, and he wanted to know where you were. I’m sorry”  
  
Merlin nodded in resignation. He was tired and hot and aching and there was no way he could relieve himself with Arthur present.  
  
“I have to rub this on your bottom, and inside too. Gaius said it would help” Arthur explained hoping he didn’t sound as eager as he felt.  
  
Merlin nodded again and rolled to the side, one leg drawn up to his chest. Truth be told the burn from the ginger hadn’t lasted long but he liked the idea of Arthur touching him, that and his behind did sting from the caning.  
  Arthur worked diligently rubbing the soothing lotion into every inch of Merlin’s tight butt cheeks and the backs of his slim thighs, rewarded by Merlin’s breathy sighs.  
  
“Feel good?” Arthur asked  
  
“Yes, it doesn’t hurt so much now”  
  
“I have to go inside now” Arthur swallowed with difficulty “I’ll try not to hurt you” As Arthur swept around inside, two fingers fitting with ease slick as they were with salve and stretched as he was by the ginger, Arthur rubbed up against something that sent a shock of pure pleasure through Merlin’s body and he could no longer ignore his hard length.  
  
“Arthur please, I need…want…” Merlin was distantly aware that he was gibbering and he hoped Arthur understood what he was trying to say.  
  
“I’ll take care of you now. Don’t worry, let go. Touch yourself for me Merlin, I want to see you come so badly…”  
  
Merlin moaned loudly at Arthur’s words and the feel of his hand wrapped around his flesh.  
  
“Keep touching me Arthur please. Just like you were before” Merlin panted breathlessly as Arthur resumed stroking over that magic spot inside him.  
  
“You like that? Feeling my fingers in you, should I add another I wonder?” Arthur asked before proceeding to do just that, thrusting the digits in and out, sometimes slow and sometimes fast but always, always over that spot that made Merlin cry out, until finally screaming Arthur’s name, he sunk boneless into the furs that covered Arthur’s bed.  
  
“Your mine now Merlin. I won’t let anything come between us and I won’t let anyone hurt you again. Unless it’s me” Arthur smiled and covered them both with the furs, tenderly brushing Merlin’s damp hair to one side and kissing his temple before they both slid into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
